Veneno
by KedSpitsInYourMouth
Summary: Noche de graduación, un libro incompleto, el arte y un final inevitable. Los invito a distrutar de esta pequeña secuela pinecest, prometo que no os disgustará. Como siempre, lee y luego juzgame. Ked.
1. El comienzo, quizás el final

**Hola! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad?. Mi libro me ha tenido terriblemente absorbido, literalmente, estresado.  
Extrañaba escribir algo de literatura ligera, si que empecé un one-shot pinecest para relajarme. Para cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito más de 5.000 palabras y más de un capítulo, si que, decidí subirlo para su disfrute.**

Como siempre solo os pido leer antes de juzgarme, o en su defecto dejar la historia de inmediato.

_¿Cuándo notas que te has excedido?_

El latido de mi corazón era lo único que sobresalía en aquel infierno silencioso, de nauseas y piel fría. Las gotas de sudor congelaban mi cuerpo en fuertes espasmos, ¿Por qué había llegado a esto? ¿Por qué la consciencia se negaba a abandonarme? ¿Por qué aquella imagen sigue rondando mi cabeza? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER MI HERMANO?!

Oigo una voz de fondo, como un eco que se aproxima pronunciando mi nombre, revotando, como un grito en un profundo barranco- ¿Mabel-el-el-el? - Un par de brazos se posan sobre mi, todo es oscuridad, pero esta voz insiste como una soga que me arrastra hacia la consciencia, - !Mabel-el-el! ¡Despierta!- mis ojos se abren azotados por un infierno multicolor, un rostro familiar, una cuerda que se rompe, mi mente cae al vacio.

¿Alguna vez haz soñado que todo va a estar bien?

...

Mis mente se enciende en un sonido estático, sentía mis mejillas abochornadas, y un calor agradable sobre todo mi cuerpo, ¿Desde cuándo el infierno es tan confortable? abrí los ojos, estaba en mi habitación recostada cómodamente entre mis sábanas, hubiera creído que todo aquello había sido una pesadilla si no fuera por el dolor de estomago, y la fuerte sensación de envenenamiento.

Levanté la cabeza sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el proceso, dicen que la realidad es como un amante celoso, intenta despegarte de ella y sentirás las consecuencias, es por eso que existen las resacas. Junto a la cama, un pequeño bote de basura con una o dos bolsas de papel cuyo contenido no me arriesgaría a averiguar, y junto a este, una figura familiar, era Dipper, recostado sobre el pequeño sofá purpura en el cual suelo leer. Estaba durmiendo en una posición que se me tornó incomoda solo de mirar, con un pequeño cobertor sobre sus hombros y en sus manos un puñado de bolsas de papel.

-Dipper- susurré, el abrió los ojos de golpe como si hubiera escuchado un fantasma hablar.- Entra a la cama.- Dije lanzando las pesadas mantas hacia atrás, el no respondió, solo se acercó acurrucándose junto a mi cuerpo tibio en un suspiro. Sus ojos se veían cansados y cristalinos, me besó en la frente esforzándose por regalarme una sonrisa que como el cristal se quebró de inmediato, transformándose en un sollozo acongojado.

Hundió su rostro en mi hombro, entregándose al completo a sus lagrimas, intentando ligar palabras las cuales eran ahogadas por el agua salada que escapaba a raudales de sus ojos- Ya todo está bien.-Dije intentando consolarlo, sintiendo el calor amenazante de un llanto acumularse en mi interior y una culpa que como fría navaja cortaba en el fondo de mi pecho. El lloraba y era mi culpa.

-Ya todo está bien- Repetí antes de ser alcanzada por la sensación. Y ahí permanecimos, sin decirnos palabra alguna como viudas en un funeral de guerra, entregados solo a nuestro sollozar abandonando con lentitud las barreras de la vigilia en un sueño de oscuridad casi total.

_Para entender esta historia, este final, quizás comienzo, debemos retroceder un par de días en el tiempo en esta misma habitación. _


	2. La graduación

**Sin preambulo alguno les doy la segunda entrega. **  
**Téctnicamente 1er capítulo. **

**La graduación. **

Era la noche de la graduación y Mabel saltaba con emoción casi infantil sobre su cama, poniendo al límite las costuras de su vestido elegantemente decorado con flores silvestres.

-No puedo creer que al fin nos estemos graduando- Musitó con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermano luchar con la corbata color negro que le había regalado su padre.

-Sí y si sigues saltando de esa manera no tendrás que ponerte- Agregó Dipper con una sonrisa, la cual pronto se tornó en una mirada de frustración- ¡AH! ¡Cosa inútil!- gritó con molestia desatando por ya quinta vez el pedazo de tela que colgaba del cuello de su camisa, su gemela lo miró divertida.

-Vamos déjame ayudarte- Dijo mientras bajaba de la cama, acercó sus manos al cuello de Dipper girando y torneando habilidosamente la tela brillante en forma de un perfecto nudo Windsor- Mucho mejor, casi 18 y aún no sabes anudar una corbata DippingSause.

Levantó sus ojos notando la cercanía de sus rostros, ambos se sonrojaron un poco, tomando distancia con rapidez, invadidos por una risita incómoda- he!… ¿E-estamos listos entonces?- Preguntó su gemelo rascando con molestia su nuca.

-Sí, eso creo, solo debo ponerme los zapatos y podremos irnos.

_Para explicar en qué momento comenzaron los sonrojos y las miradas entre los hermanos Pines tendríamos que retroceder aún más en el tiempo, alejándonos demasiado de la ya complicada serie de eventos que desembocaron en esta historia, por ende he de continuar, prometiéndoles, como amigo y narrador que soy, contaros dichas historias en otra ocasión. _

La fiesta de graduación había sido perfecta, como aquellas que se muestran en las tontas películas que Mabel tanto amaba ver, alcanzando su punto culmine en la casa de uno de los compañeros de Dipper.

El alcohol fluía arrastrando consigo las inhibiciones de los jóvenes, que se enfrascaban en su lascivia, bailando y saltando al ritmo de la música. Mabel estaba bebiendo un mojito azucarado contoneando sus caderas al ritmo de una pegajosa balada pop, esquivando con habilidad sobrehumana a los chicos que se le acercaban buscando algo de "diversión". Dipper por su parte estaba junto a la piscina, él y un amigo disfrutaban de un blunt hundidos en temas de gran profundidad, de aquellos que solo puede alcanzarse después del segundo o tercer cigarrillo.

-¡Dipper! ¡¿Qué pasa nene?!- Era uno de sus compañeros, no era exactamente su amigo, de hecho jamás había cruzado más de una o dos palabras con él, pero era claro que esa noche todos estaban celebrando el mismo evento y no habían razones para ser reacio.

-Hey Paul, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Brother, estamos buscando a todos los fumadores de mota de la casa, haremos una humadera gigante en el garaje, ¿Tienes algo para quemar verdad?

-Claro- Dijo metiendo su mano al bolsillo sacando una pequeña bolsa llena de la bien conocida planta, sosteniéndola ante los ojos de su nuevo amigo.

-Asombroso ¿Por qué no traes a tu noviecita?

-¿Novia?

-Esa Chica de cabello largo con la que siempre andas paseando, la de los sweaters, ¿Es tu novia verdad? ¿O acaso te tiene en la friendzone? -Dijo causando a Dipper un ataque de risa casi explosivo, en verdad creía que Mabel era su novia, ¿cuántos más lo creerían así?

-Claro que no, ahora voy a buscarla.- Dijo procurando no asumir ni desmentir nada.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud sudorosa y extasiada Dipper llegó al bar donde su hermana bebía una cerveza compartiendo risas con un pequeño grupo de chicas.

- Mabel. –Dijo intentando que su voz sobrepasara el ruido ambiental y a la vez no fuera demasiado llamativo.

-DIPPPYNG SAUSSE!- Dijo estrepitosa saltando sobre sus brazos, las muchachas detrás de ella miraron con ternura.

-¡wow!, ¿Cuánto has bebido?  
-No mucho la verdad, pero creo que estoy embriagadda de felicidad.- Pronunció con algo de dificultad, causando una sonrisa llena de ternura en su gemelo.  
-Quieren hacer una humadera en el garaje, ¿Quieres venir?  
-¡Suena divertido! Nos vemos chicas- Dijo haciendo un gesto amable mientras se alejaba sujetada del brazo de su hermano.

-Hacen linda pareja- Comentó una de las chicas que habían compartido con Mabel.  
-Pero, ¿no que son hermanos o algo así?. –Comentó otra de ellas.  
-¡hay Kattie no seas tonta, viste como lo miraba, esas miradas no son de hermanos.  
-Okay como sea.- Respondió algo ofendida mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Al llegar al garaje todos estaban hablando, algunos sostenían vasos con cerveza mientras otros se dedicaban a liar los cigarrillos, cargar los bongs y a preparar una de esas enormes pipas al estilo del medio oriente, provista de cuatro mangueras.

-¡Hey Dipper!- Dijo su nuevo amigo levantando sus mano para llamar su atención, este solo sonrió y caminó con calma hacia él y su pequeño grupo de amigos.- No sé como saldremos vivos de esto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa.

-Solo mira la cantidad de mota que hay sobre la mesa, no saldremos vivos de este maldito garaje- contestó causando una risa explosiva en su grupo y también en quienes los que se dejaron seducir simplemente por la risa contagiosa.

El dueño de la casa se paró sobre una silla, pidiendo un momento de silencio, Dipper bebió un trago del vaso de su hermana, haciendo que esta lo golpeara con ligereza en la sien.

-¡Bien! Damas y caballeros, ¡bienvenidos a nuestra fumatón de graduación!. - Al terminar de decir esto todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar con emoción- Tenemos suficiente mota como para dormir a un elefante, lo que quiero que hagan ahora es un gran círculo, irán girando los papeles y los bongs, ¡siempre a la izquierda! si se sienten muy mareados para continuar salgan rápido para no dispersar el humo, buena suerte.

El sonido de cientos de pedernales girando dio un efecto extraño en el aire, que lentamente comenzaba a llenarse de humo, la situación se torno eufórica, casi surrealista, Dipper no terminaba de fumar por un lado cuando llegaba un otro cigarrillo por su izquierda, un bong, ayudando a encender las pipas a su hermana, la cual reía con fuerza, todo se volvió intenso, sus ojos ardían y la niebla en la habitación se volvía casi insoportable.

No está seguro de cómo o cuando salieron de ese lugar. El y Mabel caminaban con un ligero tambaleo por las calles vacías, riendo de forma estrepitosa, manteniendo una conversación que honestamente no vale la pena mencionar, ya sea por vergüenza, respeto o porque me consta que ninguno de ustedes podría entenderla. _¿Por qué un patito amarillo es tan gracioso?_

Dipper siempre pensó que la adolescencia sería un proceso tortuoso y lleno de soledad, pero, había resultado no solo tolerable, si no que, completamente acogedor, con la compañía de Mabel ninguna escuela era lo suficientemente solitaria, ni ningún reto lo suficientemente grande. Y en estos momentos donde su mente apenas podía comprender lo que le rodeaba solo le constaba el profundo amor que sentía hacia ella. Llegaron a casa parándose un segundo en el jardín delantero.

–Bien señorita Pines, hemos llegado. – Dijo Dipper con un acento de niño malo de película.  
-Oh, ¿Por qué no me dejas en la puerta?-  
-Si tu padre nos encuentra me matará-  
Ambos guardaron silencio intentando mantenerse dentro de sus personajes, antes de ser invadidos nuevamente por la risa, Mabel golpeó el brazo de Dipper en un intento de no ahogarse. –Oh-oh! ¡Mi estomago!- dijo tornando su risa en algo que rallaba en el sufrimiento, creo que no hay sensación más placentera y desesperante, ¿verdad?

Llegaron a la entrada aún con una sensación de cosquilleo en sus pechos, había sido una noche simplemente genial, sus ropas apestaban un poco a humo y estaban completamente estropeadas, pero una sonrisa auténtica se grababa sobre sus rostros.

-Fue muy divertido- Dijo Dipper suspirando al estar consciente de que aquel día acababa.  
-Lo fue, en verdad creo que contigo ningún día puede ser del todo malo Dip.  
Ambos se miraron por un momento y no sabría decirles quien fue el que dio el primer paso, pero casi en un parpadeo, los hermanos Pines se besaban con gran profundidad frente a la casa de sus padres. Quizás con sus libidos por el cielo y sus inhibiciones rozando el suelo era lo que tenía que ocurrir, dos adolecentes sedientos por algo de amor una noche que había resultado tan perfecta.

Entraron a casa casi sin separarse, con sus miradas confundidas y excitadas, robándose besos en camino a una de sus habitaciones, no importaba cuál. Haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que sus padres estaban en casa, solo tenían mente y sobriedad para los labios del otro.

Llegaron a la habitación de Dipper, que era la más cercana a las escaleras por cierto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, aún unidos en besos que parecían volverse más profundos y más acalorados a cada momento. Casi no se miraban, extasiados entre las mordidas y los rasguños sutiles en la espalda que les exigía ir un paso más allá, la ropa de graduación que tanto habían tardado en arreglar desapareció en movimientos rápidos y precisos, Dipper deslizó el vestido de tela azulada por sobre los hombros de Mabel, mientras esta con su desarrollada habilidad manual separaba los botones en la camisa de su gemelo. Sin el peso y protección de la ropa sobre sus cuerpos, pudieron entregarse con más profundidad a la tibieza del otro, besando y mordiendo cada pequeño espacio de piel de sus cuerpos, siempre con un temblor ligero como un recuerdo de la barrera que estaban rompiendo.

Caricias ligeras, ropa interior húmeda, toques y roces subiendo a paso lento. Hasta aquel momento no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, su lenguaje se había reducido a pequeños gruñidos y suspiros ahogados, Mabel acercó a su gemelo en un agarre firme, liberando en su oído un susurro apenas audible, "Quiero que estés dentro de mí", aquellas palabras fueron como veneno letal, las manos de Dipper comenzaron a temblar a la vez que sentía su corazón luchando por no salir disparado por su cuello en un estallido de sangre y explosiva excitación.

Cayó sobre ella con fuerza rompiendo por completo aquella barrera eléctrica que habían construido los últimos años, aquel acuerdo tácito de mantener la compostura, la distancia y nunca dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Entregados al completo a sus deseos y la tibieza de su piel, agotados y extasiados fueron alcanzados por el sueño, que para sorpresa de ambos, estaba libre de cualquier remordimiento.


	3. Inspiración

[...]

Los días posteriores pasaron raudos y confusos, las miradas y los sonrojos se habían vuelto más intensos, pequeños encuentros, búsquedas y provocaciones pasaron a formar parte del diario vivir, incluso a veces causando pequeñas llamadas de atención por parte de sus padres que reían nerviosos ante las pequeñas bromas subidas de tono de los gemelos. Nunca los habían visto actuar de esa manera.

Un mes y tres semanas, quizás un poco más, pero era la cantidad de días que Mabel había contado desde su primer encuentro, estaba ella sentada en la terraza intentando buscar algo de inspiración para iniciar un cuadro, se rascaba la cabeza con molestia al ver como las ideas hacían notar su ausencia, suspiró indignada tomando sus lápices dispuesta a volver a su habitación. Quizás ojear algo en la internet podría darle una idea de que dibujar.

Subió la escalera notando a su hermano hundido en su máquina de escribir, un regalo de su abuela, tecleando con fuerza como si una idea se hubiera apoderado al completo de él. Hace mucho tiempo que Dipper se dedicaba a escribir pequeños cuentos y novelas de misterio, nunca había pensado publicar ninguna aunque Mabel insistía en que lo intentara.

Mirándolo con intriga la gemela pines se escabulle silenciosa sentándose sobre la cama, abre su libreta y comienza a dibujar a su hermano escribir, su mirada fija, sus manos que volaban sobre las letras y sobre todo, su expresión, una mezcla de infantil emoción y seriedad de ultratumba, amaba esa mirada.

Estaba sombreando sus detalles faciales cuando este se detuvo de golpe liberando una larga exhalación seguida por una risita de satisfacción.  
- Esa idea al fin se dignó a soltarte, ¿eh?- Dipper se volteó sorprendido no sabía si por la presencia de Mabel o de su voz, durante horas no había escuchado más que la voz de su propia cabeza.  
-Mabel, ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?  
- Un rato, me faltaba inspiración y parecía que a ti te sobraba, ¿Qué escribiste Dippingsause?- Dice regalándole una sonrisa curiosa, Dipper se sonrojó tartamudeando un poco.  
-N-nada.. y-yo-  
-Vamos ese nivel de inspiración no puede ser por "nada" ¿Qué es?  
-una historia de amor- susurró casi inaudible.  
-¿Qué? No te escucho.  
-¡Una historia de amor!- Respondió en voz alta mientras su rostro se ponía de color rojo brillante.  
-Awww eso es muy tierno Dip, creí que no te gustaba escribir ese tipo de cosas, ¿Puedo leerlo? - Su gemelo miró el suelo un momento, divagando mientras jugaba con el borde de la pila de papeles que yacían a su lado.  
-De acuerdo, pero solo debo pedirte una cosa. -  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-No creas que soy raro por escribir algo así… - el rostro de Dipper se veía realmente serio, aparentemente le avergonzaba tener un lado sensible.  
-No lo haré lo prometo. – Mabel estiró sus labios en una sonrisa tranquila mientras tomaba el pequeño folio de hojas blancas, se recostó sobre la cama de su gemelo comenzando a leer con gran interés, a medida que volteaba las páginas el corazón de Dipper latía más y más fuerte por la tensión, ella por su parte volaba sumergida en la narración de su hermano. Se ubicaba en Inglaterra de inicios del siglo XX en una familia aristócrata, narraba la historia de un hombre que se enamoraba de la hija de una de sus sirvientas, y de cómo su relación avanzaba en torno al miedo a ser descubiertos y hacía una fuerte critica a los prejuicios raciales y de clase que existían entonces, pero en cualquier caso el mensaje seguía siendo aplicable en la actualidad. Estaba ya casi en la mitad cuando el argumento dio un giro brusco causando un ligero rubor seguido de un nudo avergonzado en la boca del estomago. La madre de la muchacha los había descubierto besándose en los jardines, replicando con fuerza y arrastrando a su hija lejos de él, ella estaba confundida, si existía una forma de salir de la pobreza era convencer a los padres de su amado de que la aceptaran, intentó explicar esto a su madre pero ella dijo, y cito.

_"Ellos nunca te aceptarán querida, menos aún su padre, ni por rico ni por aristócrata, si no, porque él al igual que yo sabemos algo que nunca creímos tener que explicar. – La vieja madre de Madylane decía apenas pudiendo articular palabra alguna entre sus temblores mientras sus manos nerviosas giraban y torcían la tela de su viejo delantal.  
-No te entiendo madre, ¿Qué es aquello que nunca creísteis tener que explicar?- Su madre intentó hablar alcanzada por un ligero tartamudeo y un fuerte rubor que liberó pequeñas gotas de sudor por su frente.  
-D-debes saber q-que nuestra señora, esposa del patrón, no puede tener hijos… nunca ha podido. – Madylane guardó silencio prestando atención a las palabras de su madre. – E-el señor quería un niño y-y me ofreció, con el consentimiento de la señora claro está, el tenerlo por ella…  
El rostro de Madylane emblanqueció mientras su mente ligaba los hilos de aquello que su madre le quería transmitir.  
-Quieres decir… que yo y Tyrone somos… ¿hermanastros?  
-No hija mía, el patrón quería un hijo varón, pero de esa concepción nacieron dos criaturas… tu y Tyrone… ustedes son gemelos. " _

Mabel levantó su rostro enrojecido hacia Dipper que daba vueltas en su silla intentando mantener los nervios lejos, -Wow- dijo.  
-¿En qué parte vas? – Preguntó Dipper intentando evadir el contacto visual.  
-Tyron y Madylane son…  
-Si… te lo dije soy un raro. –Dipper se dio la vuelta dando las espaldas a su hermana.  
-De hecho me gusta, e-es muy lindo podrías hacer que cualquiera dudara de su moralidad con esto.  
-¿En verdad?  
-Yo creo que todos desearían que Madylane y Tyrone terminaran juntos, después de todo, no lucharon tanto para que algo como eso los detuviera.  
Dipper sonrió apreciando que su gemela gustara de su poco ortodoxa historia, suspirando para liberar los nervios que aún se aferraban a sus interiores. -¿Quieres fumar un poco? – Preguntó para romper el silencio que parecía crecer a cada segundo.  
-Supongo que no hablas de tabaco.  
-Claro que no.  
-Entonces será un placer.

Ambos caminaron hacia el gran balcón que daba hacia el patio trasero  
-¿En verdad crees que mi historia es buena?  
-Siempre me ha gustado lo que escribes Dipper, tienes talento para eso. – Dijo Mabel dando una calada al cigarrillo, - ¿Cómo piensas terminarla?  
-No lo sé, creo que necesito más inspiración.  
-Y ¿Qué te inspiró a escribirlo desde un principio?-En ese momento Dipper se avergonzó un poco, dio una calada larga intentando darse algo de valor y respondió.  
-Tu, tú me inspiraste.- Mabel abrió sus ojos grandes y su rostro se ruborizó ante la confesión de su gemelo, el cuál agachó su cabeza en una mezcla de vergüenza y humillación, ella solo tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo ligeramente.  
-Veamos si esto alcanza para escribir otro capítulo- dijo acercándose a su hermano besándolo con gran ternura, saboreando el ligero sabor a humo en sus alientos. El se adelantó tomándola por las caderas, jugando con el borde externo de sus pantalones cortos, sintiendo el ligero roce y su piel, el calor de su espalda transferirse con sutileza a la yema de sus dedos, la esencia dulce que parecía estar impregnada en lo más profundo del código genético de su hermana esta le daba una sensación de fuerte hipnosis, de estática, todos sus pensamientos eran un río turbio y tibio.

Se separaron un segundo respirando con pesadez, enrojecidos, excitados, ¿confundidos?, No lo creo.


	4. Luna creciente

**Me alegra que les agrade hasta el momento :)**

[...]

No puedo, es definitivo, estoy completamente bloqueado. Dijo Dipper en voz alta dejándose caer sobre la silla que yacía frente a su vieja máquina de escribir. Que tres páginas y montones de gaseosas después no ha podido hacer ni una sola palabra, oración o fonema que le parezca convincente, sus ideas están vueltas un amasijo de pensamientos tontos y la imagen constante de los labios de Mabel posándose sobre los suyos como una musa maldita que roba cualquier intento de continuar con su historia.

Que frustración- pensó levantándose del asiento en dirección al balcón, atravesó el pasillo con el seño fruncido haciendo tronar sus nudillos para liberar la tensión. Música salía de la habitación de Mabel, esta seguramente había comenzado uno de sus cuadros, le gustaba poner la música a todo volumen cuando pintaba, según ella, esto acallaba las distracciones y la centraba solo en sus manos. Ojala la escritura funcionara igual, decía Dipper, que siempre necesitaba silencio y concentración para dejar las palabras salir.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, y ahí estaba, solo en brasier y pantalones vaqueros lanzando pinceladas furiosas al ritmo de una vieja balada de Radiohead, algunas manchas se posaban sobre su abdomen y su rostro, Dipper no dijo palabra alguna solo sonrió cerrando la puerta con la misma lentitud.

Seguramente Mabel no lo notó el ruido ensordecedor y su abstracción eran demasiadas como para siquiera ver que tenía un metro alrededor. Recorrió los últimos metros deslizando la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, la noche estaba realmente agradable, la briza fresca revoloteaba sobre los arboles en sonidos fantasmales. En forma de viejos recuerdos que parecieran no estar ahí, como el aroma de pinos y tierra seca de los campos, que se colaba por la nariz del joven pines causándole una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Sus ojos estaban pesados, casi podía sentir el peso de sus ropas y su hastío como un hedor fino que contrastaba con la ligereza de la noche.

Pensó en su libro, pensó en la vida, en lo que es y probablemente podrá ser en un futuro no muy lejano, la universidad, la luna, el brillo espectral de la misma sobre los arboles, dándoles una delicada teñida de plata. Pensó en Mabel, en su cuerpo semidesnudo, en las pequeñas manchas de pintura sobre su piel blanca y suave, como marcas de cera sobre suave terciopelo.

Rió un momento, anonadado por sus curiosas analogías, aquellas que se negaron con todas sus fuerzas a salir frente a la máquina de escribir, y que ahora, con un simple vistazo volvían a fluir. Hay pocas sensaciones que son tan agradables como superar un bloqueo, la sensación es tan poderosa que temes que cualquier pequeño detalle termine por destruirla.

Permaneció ahí, absorbido en sus pensamientos y la vista fija en el horizonte cubierto por una luna creciente, se quitó la camiseta y se sentó sobre el suelo de madera del balcón sintiendo el viento rozar las gotas de sudor bajo sus brazos, estiró su mano tomando uno de los cigarros de su madre, aquellos que siempre dejaba en una pequeña mesita de madera color blanco.

Lo encendió distrayéndose momentáneamente por el sonido de la música de la habitación de su hermana, la cual por un segundo se volvió intensa para silenciarse nuevamente, como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta y vuelto a cerrar. No había terminado de analizarlo cuando Mabel abrió la corredera de cristal caminando a paso acelerado hacia la baranda, respirando pesadamente con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Su piel brillaba por el sudor sutil que se deslizaba por ella, brillando en un color blanco celestial.

-Hola. –Dijo Dipper causando un pequeño sobresalto en su gemela la cuál volteó para observar a su hermano tendido en el suelo, haciendo una pequeña detención en su torso desnudo.  
-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sonriendo.  
-Vivo aquí- Dijo en tono de broma mientras calaba con ligereza.  
-Ya lo sé tonto, ¿Qué onda, cómo va el libro?- agregó en tono amistoso, sentándose junto a Dipper. Su voz era acelerada y su respiración aún irregular como si su cuerpo aún no recibiera la orden de relajarse.  
-Tengo un bloqueo, parece que tu no.-Mabel dio una sonrisa avergonzada mientras su gemelo deslizaba su pulgar sobre su mentón limpiando gotas de pintura que aún estaban frescas.  
-Fue… un ataque… la idea me pilló desprevenida, acabo de terminarla, necesitaba oxigeno…- Terminó de decir en un largo suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. –La noche está deliciosa-  
-Casi perfecta, bueno, ahora es perfecta- Susurró Dipper besando la cabeza de su gemela la cuál le dio una mirada incrédula.  
-Adulador- dijo en tono divertido, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, este solo respondió con una risa casi inaudible – Aún es temprano, ¿quieres hacer algo?  
-No lo sé- Respondió apagando el cigarrillo en una de las barandas.

Los ojos de Mabel se iluminaron de forma repentina mientras una sonrisa inocente se estiraba en sus labios, esta se levantó desabrochando sus pantalones vaqueros, Dipper se sonrojó abriendo los ojos de par en par - ¿Mabel, qué diablos? – Preguntó sin tener idea de que estaba ocurriendo, esta lo miró tomando una de sus manos.

-¡Nademos! La noche está perfecta para eso.  
-¿N-nadar?-  
-¡Si! ¡Vamos!- musitó agitando sus piernas frenéticamente, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones vaqueros, para después, correr escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. Dipper, aún confundido solo le siguió el paso hasta llegar al patio donde la piscina brillaba en un tono azul ligero que teñía los alrededores con yagas de color blanco. Mabel saltó sin pensarlo dando un grito de emoción. Nadando un poco antes de emerger en una respiración profunda llena de risa, - ¡Está perfecta! – Gritó nadando hacia su hermano, este le sonrió poniéndose de rodillas junto a la piscina, quedando de frente en una imagen casi celestial. El cuerpo semidesnudo de Mabel, su piel de terciopelo con su cabello que se deslizaba por su rostro flotando en formas tenebrosas en el agua- ¡Vamos Dippy, está genial! Este solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Pero claro, la chica no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Dando un salto tomó a Dipper por los hombros, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio –Mabel ¡NO!- Gritó antes de caer de fauces al agua, mojando al completo sus pantalones y zapatos. Emergió con la respiración pesada.

-Te dije que estaba deliciosa- Dijo Mabel ignorando la mirada asesina de Dipper, mirada que se transformaría en una risa explosiva mientras lanzaba agua al rostro de su gemela. Este quitó sus pantalones y zapatos lanzándolos fuera de la piscina. Lanzándose a la persecución de Mabel, la cual se hundió escapando del agarre furioso de Dipper, jugaron unos momentos antes de ser alcanzada, tomándola con fuerza por las caderas en un abrazo apretado, ambos se miraron por un segundo, sonriendo tontamente, Mabel cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sumergiéndose lentamente, para luego besarlo con pasión.

El silencio absoluto de aquel mundo subacuático, la sensación de labios tibios y húmedos sobre su rostro, la piel del otro rozando sensualmente sus cuerpos, una experiencia que los gemelos nunca olvidarían. Ciertamente después de eso, las cosas no serían tan brillantes. Una voz femenina rompe la escena con un tono elevado.

-¡Mabel y Dipper Pines! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!


	5. Mensajes

**Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Yo lo estoy haciendo. Disfruten.**

[...]

Avergonzados, enrojecidos, semidesnudos, tontos o quizás simplemente jóvenes. Sentados en la pequeña terraza, escuchando los gritos de su madre, la verdad nunca la habían escuchado tan alterada, ella siempre había sido de esas madres liberales, hija de hippies que creció con aquello del amor y la paz antes de que el mundo se rindiera en su búsqueda.

Supongo que no importa cuánto se predique el amor libre, siempre se tienen límites.  
-L-lo lamento mamá, fue mi culpa- Se disculpaba Mabel torpemente sintiendo sus orejas arder de vergüenza.  
-No te culpes tonta, ¡fui yo!- Interrumpió Dipper.

Su madre se tomó la frente soltando una pequeña risa, la cual ciertamente desconcertó a los gemelos.  
-Nunca dejan de protegerse el uno al otro, ¿verdad? – Su tono fue seco y bastante amargo.-Niños, simplemente no se qué pensar, ¿Qué se puede pensar de todo esto?, les doy todas las libertades que un chico puede tener, tienen espacio, privacidad, permiso para fumar y beber en casa… Quizás les he dado demasiada libertad… ¿no?- Guardó silencio cerrando los ojos con algo de molestia.  
-¿Mamá?  
-Sube Mabel, ve a vestirte, voy a hablar con tu hermano… después iré por ti… - El rostro de la chica se acongojó en una mezcla de nervios y profundo miedo, esta subió dejando una pequeña marca de agua en su caminar a la par que lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos, cerró la puerta mientras la mujer se sentaba junto a su hermano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Pregunta esforzándose por sonar comprensiva.  
-Solo hoy… fue… no lo sé no se qué ocurrió…- Respondió intentando ocultar la mirada.  
-Sabes que después hablaré con tu hermana, y sabré si alguno de los dos me está mintiendo.  
-Es la verdad, solo hoy ocurrió… eso y… - Dipper se sonrojó a la par que un nudo espeso crecía en su garganta.  
-¿Y qué?  
-N-nosotros… uh… - No podía decirlo, lo arruinaría todo, confiaría en que Mabel también guardaría el secreto- T-también nos besamos en la noche de graduación, esa fue la primera vez..  
-¿Solo eso? ¿Seguro que no pasó nada más?  
El rostro de Dipper se llenó de un pánico casi ciego, no podía creer que su madre tuviera esa clase de sospechas, _¿Nos habrá escuchado? ¿Nos habrá visto?,_ Toda clase de preguntas llenas de paranoia corrían raudas por el consciente del joven Pines, debía mentir, ciertamente esto nunca le presentó ningún problema. Pero… si a Mabel…  
-No... ¿Qué más podría pasar?- Dijo con un tono de escepticismo bastante convincente.  
-Bien, ve a vestirte, ahora iré con tu hermana… - Dipper caminó con la cabeza gacha subiendo los escalones con pereza, debía dar una aviso a su hermana, uno rápido y que su madre no pudiera entender. Miró a su alrededor, cuándo como un rayo una idea se reveló ante él. Corrió hacia su escritorio dónde descansaba el manuscrito de su libro. Buscó con rapidez entre las páginas hasta encontrar lo que quería. Hizo un par de marcas con un lapiz cercano, y una pequeña nota en la portada. Su madre subía la escalera cuando lo encontró sosteniendo el montón de hojas.  
-¿M-mamá?- Preguntó un poco temeroso de que su pequeño plan fuera descubierto.  
-¿Qué ocurre Dipper, está tu hermana en su habitación?  
-Supongo que sí, puedo escuchar su estéreo… ¿p-podrías darle esto a Mabel? – Dijo estirando el manuscrito frente a ella.  
-Es una historia que estoy escribiendo, ella me pidió que se la entregara cuándo terminara – Su madre lo tomó entre sus manos ojeando las páginas con rapidez, eran textos demasiado largos como para que Dipper los hubiera escrito en los 3 minutos que ella había tardado en subir, igualmente dio a su hijo una mirada incrédula - ¿por favor? –Este repitió.  
-De acuerdo, yo se lo entregaré. –Dijo caminando hacia el cuarto de Mabel, este cerró la puerta de su habitación mordiendo sus dedos nerviosamente rogaba que su gemela se diera cuenta del mensaje oculto a tiempo. Si lo conocía tan bien como pensaba _lo haría._

La chica de cabello castaño estaba junto a su estéreo, mirando el cuadro que había pintado aquella tarde mientras lagrimas amargas se deslizaban por sus mejillas _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?_ Era la pregunta que no la dejaba repetirse a sí misma, sabía que su madre estaba en casa, que los escucharía saltar a la piscina, aún así no pudo hacer nada por controlarse, la euforia, la euforia que le había causado aquel maldito cuadro había sido más de la que su racionalidad había podido aguantar.

Sintió a alguien golpear la puerta un par de veces, no había pestillo alguno, pero aún así se decidió a abrir por ella misma, giró la perilla, su madre estaba sosteniendo el manuscrito de Dipper, una sensación de pánico como frias gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su columna. _¿Lo habrá leído? ¿Dipper le dijo que la historia? ¿Qué pensaría su madre de la misma?... No había que ser un genio para ligar los eventos del libro con lo ocurrido minutos atrás._ Sus pensamientos más pesimistas se desvanecieron al momento en que la mujer dijo.  
-Tu hermano dijo que querías leerlo cuando estuviera terminado- El rostro de Mabel fue de obvio escepticismo, Dipper mismo le dijo que no había avanzado palabra alguna desde aquella mañana.  
-Uh…Gracias, ¿Lo terminó ya?- Agregó en tono natural ojeando ligeramente el manuscrito.

_***Arreglar página 24***_Decía una pequeña nota en el borde del mismo, un detalle pequeño claro, casi minúsculo, pero para dos personas que se conocen tan bien ciertamente un detalle fundamental, Dipper odiaba que la gente hiciera notas en sus papeles ni siquiera él se lo permitía.

Sin dudarlo demasiado fue a aquella página, un par de párrafos subrayados en forma rápida _"Noche de la fiesta" "Se besaron"_ y este último remarcado en forma doble.

Mabel sonrió, la astucia de su gemelo nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. La mujer que ahora estaba sentada en la cama aclara su garganta para llamar la atención de la joven ahora vestida con una larga camiseta.  
-L-lo lamento… - Se excusa agachando la cabeza, su madre mantiene una mirada seria e incrédula esperando a que algo en ella se quebrara, a que le dijera la verdad detrás de aquel montón de hojas.  
-E-es una historia romántica… - Dijo – la primera que Dip escribe y el quer…  
-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás tan cercana a tu hermano? – Interrumpe de forma abrupta, Mabel se sonroja un poco agachando la mirada.  
-N-no mucho, solo fue un error…  
-¿Un error?  
-E-estaba emocionada por mi cuadro… yo di el primer paso… lo lamento.  
-¿Y en la graduación quien dio el primer paso?  
La chica abre los ojos de par en par, el mensaje de Dipper ahora era un poco más claro, obviamente se refería a la noche de la graduación, _¿Le habrá mencionado que ellos? ¿Y si lo hizo? … No… en la fiesta Tyrone y Madylane solamente… se besaron…_  
-No lo sé, honestamente no lo sé, solo ocurrió.  
-¿Cómo?- La voz de la mujer sigue tensa y rígida, pero con una mirada algo más relajada.  
-Habíamos bebido de más en la fiesta, hubo un sahumerio, ya sabes esto de fumar en un lugar cerrado- explico rápidamente mientras su madre asentía con la cabeza, era una suerte que ese tema no agravara la situación- llegamos a casa, nos dimos las gracias por estar ahí el uno para el otro, y, pasó…

Dijo mirándo a su madre dar un profundo suspiro, una mezcla de tranquilidad y preocupación, no sabía a cuál de los tonos darle más credibilidad- No pasó nada más aquella noche, ¿verdad?-  
Mabel se sonrojó completamente, primeramente porque sabría que tenía que mentir, y segundo porque sabía exactamente a qué se refería- ¿A-algo más?, ¿t-te refieres ah…? ¡¿ESO?!

La mujer se cubrió los ojos, obviamente no era una conversación agradable, mucho menos cómoda, pero ciertamente la pregunta tenía que hacerse. - ¿Tu y Dipper tuvieron sexo Mabel?  
-¿Q-que? ¡NO! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!... creo que hay un trecho largo entre un beso… y… cuarta base… - Dio una mirada sorprendida, algo fingida, pero suficientemente creíble como para convencer a la dama que sonríe algo más tranquila.  
-Bien, confío en tu palabra, además no dijiste nada que tu hermano no me haya dicho.  
-¿Y… que va a pasar ahora?  
-¿Te refieres a un castigo o algo así?, ni tu ni tu hermano ya ven demasiada televisión, quizás pueda quitarles la internet por unas semanas, pero sé que pasan más tiempo escribiendo o pintando. No, no habrá castigo. Estaba realmente preocupada, sabías que aquello es ilegal ¿verdad? Además, ustedes aún son menores de edad, toda la responsabilidad recaería en mi y tu padre.  
La chica castaña bajó la mirada con gran culpa, la verdad nunca siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza aquello que su madre concibió a partir del minuto uno –No tenía idea… lo lamento…-

-Por ahora mantengan la distancia y no quiero ver la puerta de ninguno de los dos cerrada, eso es ley desde ahora. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.- Dijo estirando su meñique, una pequeña seña de confianza que tenían la una con la otra.  
-Ahora ve a decirle a tu hermano… yo…necesito tomar algo- Terminó de decir caminando escaleras abajo. El corazón de Mabel latía a más no poder, casi no estaba segura de que estaba sintiendo, tenía una gran indecisión, su mente luchaba voraz contra las ideas sobre lo que era correcto y lo que ella en verdad deseaba.

A paso lento caminó a la habitación de Dipper, tocando suavemente la puerta . la cuál, se abrió de inmediato. Este dio puso una gran sonrisa, pero, ella no la respondió.  
-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el muchacho con tono triste.  
-Tenemos que hablar…-


End file.
